Forbidden Apple of Fate
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: {Supernaturalstuck} John is an angel, Dave is a devil. John is innocent, Dave is sly. John is good, Dave is bad. They are supposed to be opposites. But everyone knows opposites attract. Johndave, Pepsicola.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I just came up with. nOt sure if I'm going to continue it.**

**Read on~**

* * *

John smiled and flew up, his pure white wings beating slowly and gracefully. He was one of the only angels with such white wings. That's because he didn't flirt with the devils or sneak out during spring wing washing. That, and he was pretty young—only 14. Jade, one of his friends, flew up next to him, her green eyes sparkling.

"Did you hear the gathering for tonight?" she exclaimed in excitement.

Every night, the devils flew up from Hell and the angels flew down from Heaven to meet. It was the only time the two different species were allowed to mingle. John never went down for the gathering; he was afraid the devils would ruin his purity. He had heard stories of angels turning into devils after spending too much time with one.

"What about?" He asked Jade.

"Everyone has to go!"

He groaned at this news. Sure enough, the head angels swept all of them down to the portal, where they entered and emerged on a cliff, wings still beating slowly. Nervously, John looked around at the devils. Most weren't that attractive, but one stood out to him. He had blonde hair pushed to the side of his face and bright red eyes. John could tell right off the bat that this certain devil was the worst of them: a troublemaker, a flirt, and—was he coming over here?

Swallowing hard, John turned and flew up, really praying to the Great God that the devil wasn't following him. But as he paused in midair, he felt a hand circle around his waist. His eyes widened as he was spun around.

"Let—let me go!" John squeaked out, staring into the devil's face. The blonde chuckled, one arm wrapping around John and pulling him closer. He had large black wings with red tips.

"I don't think so." His voice was low and smooth. John gulped, his wings beating much slower. He started to drift downward, out of the devil's grasp, and plummeted like a stone. How fast your wings moved were based on your emotions. And right now, John was terrified.

The devil caught him, carefully holding him up. John buried his face in the devil's shoulder, gasping. He had never fallen before, ever. He was always happy. In fact, that's what he was known for.

Each angel had a certain emotion that they could almost always retain, even in the worst of situations. John didn't know why his emotion—happiness—wasn't in his system.

Devils had a special power that was unique to each one. John didn't know any devil powers, as they were kept hidden.

"Hey now. Shh. I didn't mean to scare you." The devil sounded a little sheepish underneath his cool tone as he rubbed the angel's back.

"What's your name?" he asked, holding John a little ways off from him. Bright blue eyes stared into vibrant crimson before he calmed down and answered, "John."

"Dave." The blonde inclined his head, starting to sink downward on purpose. John clutched his arm tightly, making Dave smirk a little. Flustered, John's wings began to beat again, and he flew out of the other's grasp. He had never seen wings on a devil so black before.

"So, John, what's a cutie like you doing all alone?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not—you can't possibly think—I don't have that many friends." He admitted, lowering his gaze. Dave hummed a bit before circling his fingers around John's thin wrist.

"I want to show you something." He said, flying towards a dark spot on the horizon. John followed him, eyes darting to where he could see Jade, jaw dropped and eyes glossy with tears. He wondered why, but continued to fly after Dave. About ten minutes passed before they stopped in front of a cave.

John was hesitant as Dave folded his wings and motioned for him to follow. John folded his wings and took a step forward. The blonde took his hand, and their eyes met. Both felt a spark shock them. Dave let go of the younger boy's hand, eyebrows knitting together.

"Uh, so where are we going?" John asked as they walked into the mouth of the dark cave. He glowed in the dark, like a flashlight, because he was an angel. He followed Dave deeper and deeper, finally taking a crudely carved staircase to the exit.

They emerged on a high hilltop. The moon hung up in the sky, bathing them in soft rays. John's eyes widened; you could see the whole city from this angle, all the lights like dots down below.

"It's amazing." He breathed, not noticing when the devil entwined their fingers. He stared out at the view, transfixed. Chuckling, Dave turned his head so he could look at those impossibly blue eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" John finally tore his gaze away from the city and turned to the blonde with a questioning look.

"I have never brought anyone here before you. All devils have a power; a gift, I guess you could call it. Mine is charm. Whenever an angel or devil look at me, they sort of fall in love with me until they look at someone else. But you…you were scared of me at first, which confused me. You're immune to my power." Dave explained like it made perfect sense.

"And I couldn't retain my emotion when you were around me…" John's eyes were round.

"Well, I wonder what that means." Dave looked out at the view and then leaned in closer to John, who felt heat rise in his cheeks.

"We should get back." The angel said softly, and the blonde's eyes flashed for a second before he nodded, unsheathing his wings. He grabbed John, who was so surprised he didn't object as Dave flew him back to the gathering.

"I can fly too." John pouted; twisting in Dave's grasp so his back was to the ground. The blonde smirked a little and leaned down, planting a kiss on the corner of the angel's lips. John squeaked and blushed bright red. Smirk widening, Dave set John a little ways off from the gathering, saying, "See you later."

John watched as the devil flew off to talk to some other of his kind. A goofy grin was plastered across his face. He turned to see Jade glaring at him with red-rimmed eyes. Puzzled, he started for her, but she flew up into the clouds, back to Heaven.

That left John to dwell on the fact that a devil just kissed him.

* * *

**Should I continue this?**

**~samx**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter =D thanks for all the reviews!**

**Read on~**

* * *

The next day, John was so excited for the gathering that night that he got ready extra early. He cleaned his wings until they glowed, actually brushed his hair for once—not that it made a difference—and was emitting rays of happiness. At the gathering, he looked around for Dave for at least an hour, but couldn't see him. Disappointed, he flew up, intending to go back to heaven.

Someone suddenly grabbed him and hissed, "Boo!" into his ear. John nearly screamed and almost plummeted, twisting around to see Dave. His heart beat faster and his face slowly tinted light pink.

"Where does my angel think he's going?" Dave mused, letting go of John so he could fly. He messed up the younger boy's hair, causing him to duck and pout.

"I spent a lot of time on my hair, you know." John sighed overdramatically.

"For me?" the blonde smirked upon seeing the red in the ebony's cheeks. John just shook his head.

"So, where were you?" he asked as they flew back down a little, not quite back to the gathering just yet.

"I was talking to my ex…she is the most annoying thing on the planet, and I don't even know why I dated her." Dave rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is she an angel?" John asked, blue eyes curious.

"Yeah. Jade."

Upon hearing that name, John's eyes widened. No wonder Jade had been so mad at him. That didn't really explain the tears. And she wasn't annoying!  
"That's my only friend you're talking about." John snapped, and folded his wings so he dropped like a stone. Right before he hit the ground he unfurled them and shot up at a 45-degree angle. Dave was following him, of course.

When John finally stopped, he was standing on a cliff overlooking the gathering. He glowered at Dave, who was slowly approaching him.  
"Hey. I didn't mean to offend you." He said.

"Well you did. And you did something to Jade!" John exclaimed; his tone was laced with outrage. Dave shook his head wildly.

"I broke up with her, that's it. And she got upset. I swear." Dave lied through his clenched teeth; if John knew what really had happened, he would fly away within half a second.

"Oh." John looked guilty, and Dave _felt_ guilty, but he wasn't about to blurt out the truth either.

"So…" Dave reached out and pushed the ebony's bangs behind his ear. John looked up at him with round blue eyes, and he resisted the urge to kiss him. Instead, he took the angel's hand and flew up. John extended his wings as well, being careful not to hit Dave's big black ones.

"Where are we going?" John seemed almost giddy with happiness; he was humming and flashing bright smiles at the blonde. Dave just grinned and continued to flap his wings, until they got up into the first tier of Heaven.

It didn't really matter which tier you lived on; it was just like levels of an apartment. But devils were banned from Heaven, forever.

"Dave! What are you—"

"Shh." The blonde tugged him into a building, charming any girls who walked past. They fell over, love struck, which made John's blood boil. He was slowly falling for the devil.

Dave led him to a small room with a bunch of computers. There was one big switch on the opposite wall, which he flipped. John's eyes widened; Dave had just turned off all the lights in the building. His wings drooped, and he gasped, swiveling around to find the color was fading.

Angels drew power and energy from light, so when it was so dark, they became worried and lost all energy.

"Chill, it'll be ok." Dave reassured, smirking. This was the best prank yet. It was so dark that when John took a step, he stumbled into the blonde. Both cried out as they fell. They heard the door open and footsteps, and then the switch was promptly flipped back on to reveal Dave on top of John.

"Uh…" Tavros, the angel that had stumbled upon them, mumbled something about having an appointment, and raced out of there. Pink in the face, John stared up at the blonde devil, swallowing nervously.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you."

"I—I like you too."

"Screw the awkwardness."

Dave bent down and kissed the ebony. Face steadily growing redder, John kissed back. Dave put his elbows on the floor, making sure not to crush the angel, and broke off for a second. His crimson eyes were alive like John had never seen before.

"Hehe...can you get off me now?" John blushed, brushing hair out of his eyes. Dave smirked and shook his head. John wriggled out from underneath him, laughing when the devil grabbed his waist and spun him around.

"Eek!" he shrieked as Dave picked him up.

"You're such a girl, Johnny boy." The blonde chuckled and remarked, carrying the angel bridal style back down to the gathering. John was thankful no one saw this, and spotted Jade in the crowd. His eyes lit up.

"I need to talk to someone! Bye!" John pecked Dave's cheek and dashed off, wings white and aloft once more. The blonde touched his cheek, smiling to himself. The angel sure was cute, but would he really risk corrupting someone as pure as John?

He saw his older brother standing a little ways off, talking to his boyfriend Jake. The angel's wings were tawny and beat like a hummingbird' wings. Dave saluted Dirk, and then turned and flew up once more.

"Jade!" John beamed at her, and she just stared at him, not smiling. His happy expression faded as his eyebrows knitted together.  
"What's wrong? Did I—"

"How could you even look at Dave? He'll break your heart, like he did with mine!" she suddenly burst out, clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. Blue eyes widened in shock.

"No, but Dave isn't a bad guy…"

"He's a devil, John. Of course he is bad. Just ask her if you don't believe me.

Jade pointed to a blonde devil girl with short blonde hair. John looked confused but headed over to her, tapping her shoulder. She turned and surveyed him with a neutral look.

"I've come to ask about Dave." John said, and her purple eyes flared before she sighed.

"I'm not allowed to say anything. But perhaps his brother might be of some help to you." She replied, pointing to the right, then flapped her wings with great speed and flew straight up. John craned his neck to stare up at her in bewilderment, and then looked around at the mass of devils, focusing where she had pointed.

How would he know which one was Dave's brother?

* * *

**Hm. I don't like how I ended this.**

**Review please!**

**~samx**


	3. Chapter 3

John assumed that Dave's brother had blonde hair, and looked around for a blonde head. He saw a few, but was too shy to go up to the devils. There were so many that it seemed almost impossible to find Dave's brother. Plus, he didn't even know if they looked alike or not.

Someone bumped into him, and he turned to see an angel who looked a little like him, with green eyes and black hair. He had a slim build, with a nervous smile/

"Sorry!" he exclaimed. "I was looking for my boyfriend." He added with a grin.

"Oh. I'm looking for someone too." John replied, smiling a little.

"His name is Dirk. He just disappeared. He has blonde hair. His younger brother Dave should be around here." The angel frowned as he looked around.

'I think we're looking fore the same person…" John said slowly, and the green-eyed male blinked.

"Oh? Golly, what a coincidence! I'm Jake." He grinned.

"John." The smaller angel introduced himself.

"Well, let's go!" Jake grabbed his arm and dragged him off to a group of devils. Neither of them could see a blonde head until Jake let out a squeal. John's eyes widened but he relaxed when a blonde with dark wings pulled Jake closer.

"O-oh Dirk! You scared me…" a blush was evident on the angel's face as he stared up into orange eyes. Dirk simply smirked, his arm snaking around Jake's waist.

"Uh, before you guys make out, I have a question." John spoke up, a little nervous when the devil turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked in slight confusion.

"John, and—"

"Oh. _You're_ John, I see." The way Dirk's eyes glinted worried him.

"Um yes, and I was wondering…what's so bad about your brother?" the angel managed to ask under the fierce orange gaze.

"You shouldn't be around Dave." Dirk sighed, like he was weary of telling this to everyone.

"But why not?" John pushed, still not understanding.

"He has a bad history of being a player. He'll tell you he likes you, that you're special, that he loves you, them dump your sorry ass." Dirk rattled off. John's eyes widened and hurt flashed across his face.

"Sorry, kid. You're just another one of his victims." His voice had a hint of pity in it.

The blonde grabbed Jake by the waist and flew upwards. John didn't look up at them; his wings were beating much slower and he only felt a small spark of happiness. Dave was a player? Of course he was. No one would really take in interest in John. He was just a lame dork.

He felt tears rise in his eyes and hastily wiped them away. He flew at a slow pace, heading for Heaven. He wasn't in the mood to tell Jade she was right, or to mingle with anyone.

As far as he knew, devils were bad news.

* * *

The next night, John slowly flew down to the gathering, his heart not in it at all. He sighed and perched on the edge of a drop, folding his wings underneath his thin jacket. He shivered and wished he had brought a sweatshirt. Angels didn't do well in cold weather.

Someone draped a blanket across his shoulders. He looked up in shock to see Dave smiling easily. His gaze darkened and he glowered at the devil that shot him a puzzled look.

"What's up?" the blonde asked.

"I talked to your brother." Came John's stiff reply. Dave groaned and rubbed his temple.

"Dirk is full of crap." He said, and John's glare sharpened.

"So is Jade full of crap too? You know, I should never trust a devil again!" by this point, he had stood up, throwing the blanket to the floor. Tears were rapidly forming in his eyes.

"John—" Dave reached for him, but the angel stepped back, shaking his head. The blonde watched as John took off. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, cold tears thanks to the cold night.

Dave stood there, frowning. Actual pain reflected in his crimson eyes as he stared at the steadily vanishing angel. He didn't know how to fix this.

Yes, he had a player history, but that was while ago. Jade had been his last victim, and he had sworn to never use anyone again after he had actually realized how depressed and upset she had gotten. But John wouldn't believe him even if he knew. That was the frustrating part.

Dave had lost all trust by the angel. He needed to win John back, but how? His charm didn't work. He needed to figure out a plan, and fast.

* * *

"I just don't know w-what to do!" Tavros sniffled again, tears in his big brown eyes. John smiled wearily and patted his back. The angel had been comforting Tavros for hours now. Apparently, the devil he had been crushing on had been dancing with some angry looking angel.

Angels and devils could date and like each other, but never love or actually be serious. An angel and a devil falling in love is forbidden. It hadn't happened in centuries.

"I told you, I don't think they're together." The ebony tried to reassure him.

"I'll just never be good enough." Tavros mumbled. His wings were drooping. His emotion was nervousness, but he just appeared heartbroken.

"Hey, it'll get better soon." John said, and the younger angel just raised and lowered a shoulder. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Look, I got to go sleep now. Message me if you need anything, ok?"

The brunette nodded and watched as John disappeared down the hall. As soon as he got to his room, he collapsed on the bed, tired. He folded his wings and carefully tucked them behind his robe. As his eyes closed, his last thought was of a certain blonde angel with striking red eyes, and he smiled sadly.

**Review maybe?**

**~samx**


End file.
